


A bdsm story (5) (Chinese translation)

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: It' s Chinese translation to Mthaytr: limits of control: A bdsm story
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A bdsm story (5) (Chinese translation)

第二天将军恰如落败的公鸡，在所到之处撒了一地鸡毛。这破败之相足以让他的下属们深陷恐惧——除了霍克艾少校，她对任何甩到她身上的事情都无动于衷，直到她拔出枪对准你。罗伊恍惚地希望着她还没有到那个临界点。他万分确信自己不想让这一天变得更糟。  
然而事违人愿，这一天又有新的变故：当下午姗姗迟来，爱德华穿着他的皮裤出现在办公室里，它紧得令人发指，显露出他的每一寸肌肉。阿尔方斯面带歉意地尾随其后，给了罗伊意味深长的目光。  
“你知道我事实上不是你的联络人吧。”罗伊挑起一边的眉毛说道，而爱德跌坐进办公室的长沙发中，脸上带着厚颜无耻而意味深长的笑容，恰如昨夜一样。“我没明白你为什么总是在我的办公室里出现，我们的确，事实上，只是偶尔合作而已，你知道吧。”  
阿尔方斯靠着他的哥哥坐下，背挺得笔直，双手叠在大腿上。为什么罗伊就不能去找他那个心智更健全的弟弟呢？爱德华要棘手十倍而且也没那么聪明，或者说，爱德聪明的不是地方。  
爱德的坐姿：身体铺满了整个沙发，双腿恣意大张，使他的身形分外显露。尽管罗伊不会说那条裤子让他的脑海里除去想象外空无一物，，但是它绝对让他更容易想入非非，事实上根本停不下来。  
“啊，我们当然知道。”爱德说道，然后罗伊很久才意识到爱德华的裤子走进来是为了交谈，而非仅仅被他观赏。男人挣扎着想着对话内容是什么。“但是你是那个给我们布置任务的人，所以我们觉得到你这来大有益处，而且只是在你还没工作之前打扰你一下下嘛。”  
“我的意思是——尽管他嘴笨——是想要谢谢您。”阿尔方斯瞥了一眼，插入上述两人的谈话。爱德看起来全然无动于衷。“我们刚被下大了最新任务，而它看起来——嗯，我们怀疑你可能插了一脚，所以，非常谢谢您。”他说道，微微一躬，这让罗伊想起了那副盔甲。  
“我不知道你们什么意思。”将军回应道，心中暗笑。尽管心情不佳，罗伊仍然多花了点时间和精力溜进联络部做了些颇有说服力的演讲，至少他们两个中有一个不是忘恩负义的小混蛋。  
爱德挑起一根眉毛。  
“是吗。哇哦，那可真是个巧合。我们的任务是去给中央图书馆的档案部整理分类刚去世的藤蔓炼金术师的大量笔记还有惊人的藏书。而且，你知道的，他专攻植物炼金术，诸如此类。”  
我十分知晓已故的哈特福德上校的专长，真是谢谢你，爱德华。而你的任务毫无特别之处。他在遗嘱中捐献出他的全部收藏，而它们已经滞留了几个月但是无人处理——抱歉，阿尔方斯，你可以给我们几分钟嘛？“罗伊问道，打断了自己的发言，因为爱德华看他的方式着实使人分心。有些事情现在就要处理一下。  
阿尔以非人的速度消失，耳尖泛红。  
“啊啊，是的，当然，我，我会在收藏品那里等你的，哥哥，随便你什么时候结束。你们说吧。“他说道，然后往门冲了出去。罗伊尚未来得及听清男孩对办公人员短促的道歉，办公室的门便砰地关上了，只留下他独自一人面对毫无悔意的爱德华·艾尔利克。  
阿尔方斯关上了身后马斯坦将军的办公室门，徒劳地试图在他自己和他的哥哥以及那人即将要在办公室里做的一些全然不得体的活儿（他总算不需要在想它了）之间多放一些物理障碍，这样他才能够不再去想这件事了。  
他准备去休息室，就是那里。他要给自己倒杯茶冷静一下，这样他才能去工作。  
他在进门之前先敲了敲，只是告知任何人他要进来了，但是在得到回答之前便开了门。当他这样做以后，他看见霍克艾少校坐在炉子前，背对着他。  
“您好，少校。“他说道，轻轻地关上了门。她扭头朝他微微一笑。  
“哦，你好，阿尔方斯。见到你总是令人高兴。你今天为什么来办公室啊？”  
“我和哥哥是过来和将军讨论我们的一个任务的，我想喝杯茶，便来这倒了一杯。”他几步向前，越过她的肩膀看向她。煤气炉在一个长相奇怪的装置下燃烧着，就像两个大锥形瓶叠在一起，里面乘着粘稠的暗沉的液体。  
“您在做什么实验嘛？“他问道，困惑地皱起眉毛。阿尔以前从未见过任何长得像这样的东西  
霍克艾轻轻地笑了。  
“不，我在做咖啡。”她说道，指了指柜子顶上的一排马克杯以及它们旁边的一袋咖啡豆，“那爱德华在哪里呢？”  
“我没搞明白，它太复杂了。”他说道，回避了她的问题。他看着那奇妙的装置，有点困惑地想着。“但是，额，不应该让一个更低阶的员工来烧咖啡嘛？”  
“这有点复杂，不是吗？而且我也认为这个任务是应该交给一些低阶军官做的。我只是不相信任何人着手弄我的咖啡。似乎没人搞得好。”  
阿尔笑着点头。他当然明白这个。  
“你知道的。”他开口，并盛了一壶水，将它放在她的咖啡制造器旁边的炉子上。“我认识一个喜欢玩弄这东西的天才机械师。我猜温莉会很高兴为您发明一个较为简易而更自动的咖啡机。而这很可能只需要她花几天功夫乱搞一切就能做出什么新玩意来。”  
霍克艾少校好奇地瞥了他一眼。  
“她很可能因为这个小发一笔。”  
“很可能，是的。”他说道，为了这个想法轻笑起来。“她可棒了。”  
“我毫不怀疑。毕竟她做了你哥哥的手臂。”她顿了一下，然后四处看看。“说起你的哥哥，他在哪儿？我不认为你告诉过我。”  
阿尔方斯的脸又红了，他不确定自己应该说多少。  
“唔，”他开口，视线紧盯着茶壶，迫切希望它赶紧烧开。  
她好笑地侧身看了他一眼。  
“他在马斯坦将军办公室里？”她问道，总算把烧水壶从炉子上拿下来，接着将液体倒入她手边的两个马克杯里。  
“...您为什么会这样想？”  
“噢，阿尔方斯。你不够相信我。我在很多年前就很了解马斯坦将军了——甚至过于了解。你觉得发生在他身上的那些荒唐事有哪件我不知道吗？”  
阿尔笑了，尴尬的同时感到一些释然，因为他再没必要独自一人扛着这个秘密了。  
“说的对，”他说。“既然这样，我能建议您，呃，不要马上就去将军的办公室吗？”  
“我记下了，”丽莎 霍克爱笑着说，然后抿了一口她的咖啡。  
*  
罗伊和正靠在沙发上的年轻人之间的空气仿佛带着张力的脉冲，充斥着一股强大的电流。他有点不敢相信爱德华在做了那件事之后，居然还敢大摇大摆地闯进罗伊的办公室，真不敢相信他有多走运。  
“你怎么在这？”将军问道，声音响彻整个空间。他站起来，把手背在身后紧握，逐渐表现出他需要表现出的样子——那个爱德华需要他成为的人  
“我—”  
“这有什么你想要的吗？”他问道，打断了他的回复。罗伊大步绕着他的桌子走了一圈，一下子隔开了两人的距离。钢的笑容里流露出一丝犹豫的神色：看上去少了一些自大，使得罗伊感到自己是这世间最为强大的人，手里掌握着如此尤物。  
这是爱德华人生中第一次，他什么都没说，就像他完全不知道该如何回复。  
“假定从你的穿着和...行为来推测，你只是没法等到下次我们有时间独处，致使你决定来我的办公室来骚扰我？”  
“你可以下地狱了，将军。你会喜欢的，”他说，并在罗伊突然逼近他时纹丝不动。而事实上，他看起来就像是被冻住了。  
罗伊俯身贴近那人，手放在爱德华搭在沙发靠背上的双手上，将他固定在那。  
他倾身向前，嘴唇得以划过金发美人的耳尖。  
“我还生着你的气呢，钢。”他低声说，并感受到肾上腺素冲涌，当他看见爱德一瞬间紧闭起濡湿的双眼。将军对着他的耳朵一口咬下去，诱发了他印象里的那种喘息，那声音使他陶醉其中。将军从沙发靠背上拿起一只手，戴手套的手指下滑到爱德脖颈，满足于青年的轻颤。  
“到我的桌前来，钢。”罗伊温和地说，他的手从爱德的肩部游走，捧上他的脸。然后他很干脆地打了一巴掌。那一击把爱德的脸撞到一边，可当他再次把脸转回来时，罗伊可以看到他脸上的红印以及他凝视中的渴望。  
“凭...凭什么？”爱德问道，直视着罗伊的眼睛。钢之炼金术师尽了他最大努力装得像他未受影响、沉着且强大。罗伊能看出他的出于本能的挣扎斗争。  
“如果你想，我可以把你摔到肩上，像对待小孩一样将你运过来。对我来说都是一样的。”他说着，陶醉于自己对此的念头，而后站直了身子。在罗伊走远后爱德华思考片刻，接着像是决定服从罗伊的命令，因为他站起来，尽管视线还有些窘迫地盯着地板。  
“很好。明智的选择，钢，”他说，大步走向他的办公桌前。他听见爱德华的脚步声跟在他的身后轻响。他坐进他的高背椅中。当他把椅子转向去面对另一人时，他看见那张美丽脸庞上的神色游荡在兴奋和期待的临界边缘，不过很明显，年轻人在尽可能地抑制它。  
“你将会为昨晚做出补偿，”罗伊说，声音愠怒低沉。他倚靠进他的椅背。“给我口交。你现在就要让我释放出来，随后再议你的惩罚。”爱德深深的吸了一口气。  
“但是...门没有锁上，”他说，声若蚊蝇。“霍克爱少校可能会来——”  
“对，她可以。”罗伊说，在桌上撑起一边手肘，然后将他的脸颊搁在拳头上。“低下来。我越快射在你嘴里，我们就可以越快满足你想要的。但是，相信我，”他继续说，低声且意味深长，“惩罚部分可不全是你会享受的那类。”  
年轻人发出了虚弱的气音，又紧张的扫了门一眼，却依旧走步向前。罗伊分开双膝让另一人得以站在那中间。随后爱德在他面前跪下，罗伊立刻硬了起来，只因他永远不会对这种景象、这种触感感到厌烦。他怎会？那个钢之炼金术师，听从罗伊马斯坦的命令跪在他膝间：他穷尽一生等待期求的就是这样的力量。当爱德倾身向前并小心翼翼的越过制服裤用嘴抚慰他的性器时，他发出呻吟。爱德的呼吸开始变得急促，可罗伊几乎没有注意到，因为那声音被他自己的呼吸声阻隔在外，着重回响在他耳边。  
他可以看见爱德华的裤子已经变紧绷了，在他完全没有触碰之前。将军使这个年轻人想要他，如果这不算胜利的话，他不知道还有什么能被称为胜利。没有—一个人能让钢做任何事—没有人—唯有罗伊。  
爱德看起来从年长者粗重的呼吸中获得了鼓舞：他以一种上次未曾展现的灵活和坚定解开纽扣，并拉下拉链。爱德小心翼翼地将罗伊的性物从平角裤中取出，用手圈住它，施以一阵持久猛烈的爱抚，弄得年长者屏住了呼吸。在这一刻，爱德专注于面前事物的模样、金色眼眸中闪烁着怀有灼热情感和富有智慧的精神被尽数奉献给了罗伊，将这一切变得更为甜蜜。  
接着，这颗金色的脑袋迅速前伸，同样怀着能表征他所做一切的热情将罗伊吞入。将军发出了沉重的呻吟。爱德的眼睛忽得亮起，用一种同样专注、但更为傲慢的神情捉住了那人目不转睛、着了迷的视线。  
“没错，”当爱德将嘴退至性物顶端，罗伊低吼道，“就是那样，钢。含住它。”爱德舔过罗伊的顶端，用舌面宽阔的部位沿着它游走，接着绕着龟头旋过并在返回之前迅速且用力地一舔到底，这道痕迹随着他的动作烧灼起来。  
爱德将双唇放在顶部，接着再次将它纳入口中，伴着甜美而又粘腻的水声一次吞入。罗伊将身体向后伸展，让自己陷在椅子中，小心翼翼地将自身浅浅插入到年轻人的口中，试图不让他窒息，但上帝，不去动作根本就是徒劳。接着，爱德吞咽着他的边缘，罗伊深深地喘息着，当他将自己紧紧压回在座位上，颈部肌肉都在隆起。他忍不住朝爱德口中猛地挺进，在年轻人因窒息而抽离的时候他甚至来不及感到愧疚，因为透过他半睁开的眼睛的睫毛，罗伊可以看到爱德正注视着他的一举一动，眼神晦暗。  
没过多久，金发男孩就返身回来，找回了自己的节奏。他一只手固定住罗伊性器的底部，而另一只手隔着制服裤子两腿间按摩着他的睾丸，布料的触感与爱德嘴中湿润的、平滑的运动构成了粗略的对比。年长者闭上眼睛，试图压抑住他察觉到的、自己发出的零星的声音，他用手攥住爱德的头发向后拉。钢呻吟着，闭上他的眼睛，罗伊可以感受到来自他全身的颤动，这令他收紧了每一块肌肉，呼吸也变得愈发尖锐。  
当爱德那热情——和该死的、极具天赋的舌头——将罗伊的理性推至边缘，他注意到他脸上的表情由毕恭毕敬化为自鸣得意。  
好吧，那可不行。他心不在焉地想。身体某处正因钢那条该死舌头的拜访而充斥着奇异的感受。  
他猛地拽住爱德的辫子，向上提起，然后向后拽去，尽量不因失去接触而吸气。他很快便用自己的手代替了爱德的嘴，快速地抽动着，在金发男孩脸上透露出疑惑的神情时自内心深处笑了笑。“怎么？可我以为你想——”  
“我要射在你的脸上。”罗伊低吼着，半眯起的眼睛紧紧盯着他。爱德华看起来很惊讶，而仅仅过了一秒钟他的神情就变为惊愕和尴尬。他发出了一声尖锐而可怜的、微小的声音。罗伊以更加急促的热浪作为回应，他更加快速、更加用力地抚过滑润的柱身，达到顶峰——  
“求你了，”爱德说着，声音很轻，缓缓吐出那些词汇。“求你了。射吧。我想要。”  
在高潮冲撞着击中罗伊时，他喘息出声，他身体抖动着，猛地释放在空中，将自己体内的液体尽数倾泻在爱德华的脸颊上。  
他在那里沉默着坐了一会，直到他的身体逐渐恢复了，他才能看清。爱德缓慢地站起身来，用手套背面擦去罗伊的体液。  
“别动。”将军说。语气严厉。如果爱德站在原地、而罗伊的体液正沿着他呈现着金色的脸庞的滑落下来的图像成为将军在最后一瞬看到的画面，就算在此时死去，他也将是幸福的。“我和你还没完呢。”  
爱德华颤抖着闭上眼睛。他头晕目眩的、脸部发红的神情令罗伊的性器再次跳动起来。  
“你还没有因你的行为接受惩罚，”罗伊说着，打开书桌的抽屉，将一块粉笔拿在手中。爱德警惕地盯着粉笔。  
罗伊只是笑着。“你害怕这个吗？”他温和地问道。“或者，它会使你感到兴奋？”爱德伸出他的舌头润湿嘴唇，品尝着罗伊溅起的体液。“两者都有，先生。”他说着，罗伊可以从爱德嗓音的轻颤中察觉真相。  
“这是理所应当的。趴在桌子上，把手放在上面。”爱德停顿了一下，他向前迈了一小步，而后又迈了一步。过了一会他趴在上面，双手在红木上摊开支撑着自己，将他那完美的、被皮革覆盖的屁股留在身后。他专注地看着罗伊，眼神中包含着炽热而沉重的期待。  
介于多年的练习，罗伊拾起粉笔、画了一个圆圈——几秒钟后，木制的手铐便从桌子中形成，紧紧地缠绕住爱德的手腕，全然将他固定在这个沉重的家具上。钢的胸口快速地起伏着。将军在另一个人面前俯下身，他的嘴几乎触碰到了爱德的耳廓。  
“你应受更加、更加……比这更加糟糕的一切，”罗伊说着，手沿着爱德的脊椎一节一节向下描绘，将战栗注入。他忽得站起，为了降低声响，他用手侧朝爱德的臀部抡上一击——毕竟他们还在办公室里。爱德华紧闭他的双眼，合上、又任由他的嘴巴彻底张开，粗重地喘息着。“你在完成工作前离开了，你明确表现出是为了试探我控制底线而离开了。你在经历了这段时间后仍旧是个没规矩的顽童，全然理解不了什么叫做服从。”最后一个词如钟鸣般响彻在屋内。不出几秒钟，罗伊扯下了他的内裤，并猛推到他的膝盖。  
他捕捉到了一幅精彩绝伦的画面：他金发散乱，光裸的臀部伸出供将军检查和使用，通红的下体突出着，脸上依旧滴落着罗伊的体液。  
罗伊用他带着手套的手在另一个人臀部的曲线上游走，欣赏着它的触感，片刻后，他将另一只手狠狠打在他身上，然后是下一次动作——紧接着是更多的、无情的击打。男孩呻吟着，他的性器也随之抽搐，尽管顶端还向下垂着。仿佛他的肌肉已然衰竭。罗伊转向他的大腿：每一次击打都使爱德的呻吟声变得愈发响亮，他的喘息逐渐夹杂起更多细碎的呜咽，每一声都比先前更加令人愉快。  
随后，他延下柔和手掌打在肌肤，抚慰着他留下的红色印记。他探身到柔膝仅为一瞬，足够长去留下沿着钢的臀线起伏的深吻。随后，他轻咬在形似邀请的肉体，取笑于那个人是如何惊诧和喘息。  
“嗯，我爱着你是如何迷恋这个。我爱着你是如何为此性奋，甚至你并不想如此。”他说着，站起之前在那饱经蹂躏的肌肤上再留下一次舔弄。他拉开抽屉，潜游其中，找寻要用的道具，他今日将它一同带来——部分出于不时之需，但主要还是为提醒他自己，他拥有如何的权威可供行使。他实在为自己带来了这东西而倍感愉悦。  
那是一根石墨棒，比一厘米更瘦，约莫八英寸长，带穗的皮革柄便于操控。钢，仰肩望着将军正做着的事情，实际上在看到的一刻笑出了声。  
“啥？这就是全部啦？”那人发问，神情又收回成那个露着獠牙的笑容。“看着实在是身材短小，对吗？”  
“小屁孩，”罗伊说，随后迅速拿着工具迅速拍了下爱德的屁股。换来那人尖锐叫声和惊讶面容。“你知道的，接触面越小，痛楚越重，”他说，再次抽打。这一次，那随后声音听起来不再那么纯然惊讶，更像已沦欲网。爱德屁股上的肌腱在他试图调整时松紧抽动，而那将军注视着他，神色着迷。他打下另一重击打。钢不再费劲去仰头，只是垂下头重重喘息，只让那棍子滚动碾压。  
“令人着迷，”罗伊说，再一次用手抚顺那屁股，“你不仅能够忍耐疼痛，还能从中享受。”另一重击打，“但今天可不止是愉悦：这还是惩罚。我将要给你一些你不会享乐的东西。我并不想这样，但你的不服从的决心和不驯顺让我别无选择。”他又重重地打了一下。爱德华呻吟着，有一瞬间罗伊希望他还能再做一个旁观者，能够从另一个合适角度去享受，在那里他能看着爱德是如何在被一次击打突如其来时。张着口，沁着前额的汗，颤动着脉搏，  
一声熟悉的、有条不紊的叩门声穿透了房间，几乎将罗伊从那情景中惊透。  
“上将？”霍克艾的声音从门的另一侧滑来。罗伊紧捂着爱德的唇灭掉了声音。“浮士勒将军请求见您，长官。”  
“能等等么？”罗伊问，即使在他杵着石墨棒重捅进爱德的屁股时声线仍冷静有序。他感受到那人的呻吟冲塞在他的手掌。若不是控制力强，他就会听着这个再次硬起来。  
“他说这很紧急，长官。”她回复。罗伊叹了口气，挺直身板，理了理裤子，拉好前门拉链。  
“一会我就会出来，少校。”罗伊回复，绕走到桌子的另一侧，给了钢一个诡秘笑容。他弯腰凑近，以便保持声线低沉。  
“我说过这是惩罚，是吗？”他喃喃，温和如绸。  
“什么？”爱德发出嘶嘶的叫喊，满腔怒意。“你不能就把我弄成这样丢下！”他还是控制住音量小到让霍克艾少校大概听不到，然而此刻冒任何风险都毫无意义。  
罗伊抽下左手手套，在爱德再度张口抗议时塞进其中，他将布料卷皱成团，以便让那人说不出话亦无能咬下侵袭的手指。爱德怒视着他，表情的每一条曲线都高喊着绝望。  
“我想你会发现我能的。”罗伊说，在长桌上躬身以便在爱德的脖颈肌肤间留下一个温柔的吻。“如果我回来时发现你已经逃跑了，我会非常不满意的，”他说，声音咕哝着胁迫的威压。  
罗伊甚至能听见那透过手套布传来的破碎的啜泣。  
“我会回来的。”他说，转去他办公室的前门，抻正了衣冠，伸手抚顺了发。他开门的角度恰够走出，却不足以见到在他背后的淫荡秀览。显然他并不如他以为的那样完美正冠，因为霍克艾少校向他投来的探究的目光。不论她脑中此刻思绪如何，另罗伊宽慰的是，她决定什么都不说，给了罗伊一个解脱。  
“谢谢你，少校。现在，传唤在哪里？”  
“请随我走，长官。”她说，然后他机械地跟着，思绪从未离开他的办公室，或者他留下的那人的表情。  
*  
罗伊约莫在三十分钟后就回来了，发现爱德华仍然在同样的姿势，神态可谓羞愤交加。  
“啊哈，钢。我很高兴你还在这。我原不以为你能坚持这么长的。”爱德华的怒视烧穿了他们之间的距离。他甚至没打算透过将军的手套说些什么。  
将军绕桌绕转到了那人仍占据的一边，惊讶地发现爱德的小家伙仍旧红热发硬，或者是在罗伊进屋以后迅速又起。他不能确定哪种顾虑他更为喜欢。  
“嗯...你好好享受到了吗？”罗伊问，躬身将裸露的指头再戳弄着小家伙。那金发青年整个身体剧烈颤动起来：罗伊开始意识到这是第一次他触碰着对方的性器，肌肤相抵。事实上，这大概是爱德第一次被除他自己之外的人触着这里：他是一个处子，根据罗伊对此的认识，他在这方面的经验少到罗伊怀疑从各种角度来说他都是爱德的第一次。  
他是第一个看见爱德华这样颤抖、渴求、可爱的要命的样子，这个想法让他心中腾起难言的情绪。  
对于将军的问题，爱德坚定的摇了摇头。  
“不？”罗伊的声音中带有一丝笑意。“好吧，你的这里似乎很喜欢它。”他用一只手包裹住爱德华坚硬得仿佛岩石一般的下体底部，然后稍加力度地抚弄到顶端，用拇指划过褶皱，包皮则被向上推至顶部。爱德发出一声压抑的呜咽声，试图将自己塞进罗伊的手掌里，但将军将手抽走了。“现在你知道我昨晚的感受了，”他用手背拍了拍爱德的大腿，声音低沉至有如咆哮。他将那些工具扔在桌子上，以便于接下来进行更加直接、更加情色的接触。  
“但我很仁慈，”他继续开口，抚过因他的击打而留下的红痕。“我只关心你的感受。”他对着爱德光裸的屁股坐着与先前一样的事情：打它，然后抚慰它。“所以，我打算让你去。”  
他终于伸出手来，用一根手指将手套从爱德的口中勾出来。在那块阻碍呼吸的布匹被抽出的时候，爱德深吸了一口气。  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
“是的，”爱德华呻吟着。“笨蛋。”  
“如果这是你想要的，那么，你知道你应该做什么。”罗伊停顿了一下，伸手将爱德的脸转向朝着他的一边。后者没有挣扎，他视线下移，并不去看向罗伊。“看着我，”他命令道，然后爱德照做了，并伸出舌头润湿了他的嘴唇。  
然后，他深吸了一口气，声音嘶哑地说：“请求你，将军，让我去。帮我去。”那双深邃的金色瞳孔直视着他的眼睛，这点燃了他所有的激情，使他全身的每一寸都涌过电流。他将他的手从爱德的脸上拿开，当他再次打向他、同时将手放在他的性器上时，金发男孩尖叫出声。  
“是的，就是这样。给我叫出声音来。”他低吼着，强硬地、有节奏地一拳拳打在钢的身上，接着，他转过身来，把他的前胸贴在爱德的后背上，重新勃起的性器擦过爱德的屁股。“叫得大声点，让外面的人听到你的声音。你想让他们知道我们在这里做什么，不是吗？”他说着，用力地咬着爱德颈部的肌肉。爱德喘着气，声音变得愈发不可控制。“你一直都在硬着，等待着人们发现你喜欢这样做。”他说。他的右手继续有力地撸动着，左手则一路蜿蜒地抚至爱德的脖子。  
“也许下一次，我可以将他们其中一人邀请过来观看，”他说道。当他咬在爱德华身上时，后者拉扯出一声嘶哑的哭叫，他猛烈地在将军的书桌上达到高潮。罗伊的手继续抽动着、摆动着，直要把金发男孩拧干。直到后者颤动得越来越微弱，最后终于停止了。  
接着陷入一段短暂而舒适的沉默。非常短暂，在开始时便结束了。  
“天哪，你真是个虐待狂混蛋，”爱德华说着，打碎了这一短暂的舒适时刻。罗伊轻哼了一声，站起身来，接着他将一只手压在他方才炼成的圆环上：爱德华的手铐消失在桌子的红木中。  
爱德华也站了起来，将他的裤子提起来——至少盖住了屁股，然后蹭了蹭袖口处留下的红痕。  
“可能吧，但你不能说你不喜欢它，”罗伊说着，笑了一下，打开桌子下的抽屉，从中拿出几条干净的手帕。 他向着年轻人走了过来，在他面前跪下，将布覆在爱德的性器上，温和地擦拭起来。做完这些后，他站起身来，拿起另一块布接近爱德华的脸颊。后者注视着他，睁大了他金色的眼睛。  
“嗯，是吧，”爱德华说，他的脸有点红，低头紧盯着地面。他将自己塞进裤子里并稍作整理。他看起来非常不安，几乎是发疯似的想要逃走。罗伊皱起了眉头。  
“怎么了？”过了一会，他问道。他皱着眉头，将爱德的脸颊清理干净。“有什么困扰你的吗？”  
“没，”爱德喃喃地说，用手捂住他已然干净的脸颊，摆了个鬼脸。罗伊扬起一边的眉毛，尽管他抬起手来抚摸着爱德华。  
“真的吗？因为在我的角度看来，很明显存在着什么让你不快的事情。”爱德华思考起来，因而陷入了许久的沉默。  
“就是，只是……你真的，该死的，太温和了。在经历了这些破事之后。”他说。罗伊将他的手缩回来，就像是被烧伤了一样。  
“你宁愿我不这么做吗？”他问道，声音听起来简明而冷酷。爱德受惊吓般看了他一眼。  
“什么？不！我根本不是这个意思。只是，很奇怪。”他说，“你是——我是说，在做完这档子事之后，你比从我们认识起的绝大多数时间对我都要好，而且我们认识的大部分时间里你都没有因为对我做了坏事而这样回馈我。至少，”他继续说，脸一下子红了，“不是字面意思。有点奇怪。”  
罗伊笑了：他发出了低沉的、有些沙哑的笑声，然后将另一个人拉进一个短暂的拥抱，并在他金色的发顶上吻了一下。  
“这是整件事的一部分，爱德华。这是我向你表明我仍然在乎你的方式。再说，我也很享受，”他说着，尽量以叙述事实、而非营造浪漫的口吻开口，因为坦率地说，爱德华不会欣赏罗伊在这方面的才能。“我这样做一方面是因为这样做很好。而另一方面，也是为了提醒你这只是一个游戏，我们只是在扮演角色。明白了吗？”他一时按捺不住冲动，抚摸了爱德的头发。  
爱德从他的怀里挤出来，脸颊涨成了深红色。  
“是是，我知道你是个混蛋了，”他说。然后罗伊笑了。  
“可能吧，”他顿了顿，回过神来。“你介意吗？”  
“……你可以做任何你想做的事，”爱德说着，一面盯着地板。  
罗伊有些欣慰：这恐怕是爱德华能说出的、表达他喜欢这件事的最浅显直白的语言了。  
“好，我会的。”罗伊语毕，做了一件他自己都感到惊讶的事——他俯下身、吻了另一个人的嘴唇。


End file.
